


Kota's Bad Day

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Riyaku and Kota live in a small town in Japan and are both orphans who were adopted by a man named Tsubaki. After living with him for a while; something bad happens while on an outing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebrushking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thebrushking).



> This is a fic based on the characters by thebrushking.
> 
> Ages of Characters:  
> Riyaku is 6.  
> Kota is 5.  
> Tsubaki is mid-20s.  
> Ryo is 8.  
> Satoru is early-30s. 
> 
> Ryo & Satoru are my OCs. The rest belong to thebrushking.
> 
> This has been in the works since 2016 so it might or might not be bad. Guess we'll find out together. OwO

Everything felt heavy within my surroundings, with a sense of dread lingering in the air. I climbed up a hill on a small dirt path going through the dense trees. The leaves were falling as if it was autumn, blowing around as the wind was getting stronger the closer I got to the top. Getting closer, the trees were getting more sporadic as I could see I was getting near a clearing. After I got past the trees and into the clearing, the only thing I saw was a bench in the center and two boys sitting together. This bench was overlooking what looked to be Tokyo. There were dark clouds lingering over the city, which only intensified the sense of dread. As I moved closer to the bench I somewhat could make out the two boys sitting there. Once I got close enough, I could hear the boys chattering and I was scared of who I saw. It was... me, and my brother. But if I was over there, then who was I? As I moved closer to the bench to get a closer look, I heard a loud cracking sound behind me. I turned around and all I could see was this tree falling but it wasn’t falling just anywhere, it was coming straight at me and I tried to call out to the boys, but it was too late as the tree collided. That’s when I woke up.

I jolted up from my bed, tears streaming down my face, I was scared. It was a nightmare. I look around the room frantically to make sure my brother was alright. As my eyes found him, he was still in his bed fast asleep as he usually was. I sighed with relief since he was okay.

“It was just a nightmare,” I told myself a few times, trying to calm down. I wiped away my tears on my sleeve, and that’s when I noticed that the dream scared me so much I wet my bed again. This sometimes happens as I still can’t make it through the night at times but at least Tsubaki still had me wear diapers at night. I got out of my bed and made my way over to the dresser to get clothes to change into. Once I picked out the clothes, I went back to my bed and got dressed. Once I was done, I checked the time. It was 7:26 AM. I thought to myself: “I have some time before I need to wake my brother. I might see if Tsubaki is awake.”

I walked out of the room to see if he was awake. As I walk out I could hear him rustling around. As I followed the noise out to the dining area I saw Tsubaki rummaging through a stack of papers on the table, probably the papers for the lessons he would be giving for today.

“Good morning Kota,” Tsubaki said when he noticed me.

“Good morning,” I replied.

“You should go wake your brother up. It’ll give him some time to get up since I know he doesn’t like getting up in the morning and get ready before we have breakfast and do some of his schooling.”

“Okay.”

I then walked back to our room and walked over to his bed, getting into his bed and giving him hugs.

“Wake up Riyaku,” I say to him.

Riyaku mumbles and tries to go back to sleep. I keep on insisting for him to wake up, giving him hugs. After a little bit of trying to get him up, he finally gets out of bed. He then walks over to the dresser and picks out his clothes for the day and when he switches out of his pajamas and into his clothes we both head to the bathroom to finish getting ready. We both fixed our hair and brushed our teeth and went out to see what Tsubaki was doing. When we were going to see what he was doing we could smell the scent of breakfast in the air. When we got to the kitchen we saw him cooking up our breakfast for the morning.

“Hey boys,” he said. “Good morning Riyaku.”

“Morning,” Riyaku said sleepily.

“How about you guys go out to the table and wait for your food, sound alright?”

“Sounds good Tsubaki,” I said.

We both go to the table, sitting next to each other, and wait for him to bring out our breakfast. After a few minutes of waiting he comes, plates in hand. He places them down in front of us and goes to sit down with his. We all say itadakimasu, which is how we say thanks for a meal, and begin to eat. Halfway through our meal Tsubaki speaks up and says, “How do you boys feel about going out later today after Riyaku’s schooling and go to the city to pick up a few things?” I speak up first and say how I feel like it would be fun while my brother stayed silent, still tired and probably just wants to go back to sleep. Tsubaki agrees and we continue eating until we are done. We say our thanks and help Tsubaki clean up before Riyaku has to do his schooling.

Once Riyaku finishes up with his school work and Tsubaki checks over his work for the final time, he tells Riyaku that everything looks good and that’s he’s done for the day. Riyaku then sighs with relief as if he accomplished the hardest task there is and starts to leave the table where he was doing his work and tries to rush off before Tsubaki tries to get him to clean up after himself but he doesn’t make it that far before he catches him trying to sneak off.

“Riyaku. Where do you think you’re going?” Tsubaki said, noticing Riyaku trying to sneak off.

He freezes in his tracks, turning around slowly and looking at the ground, saying “Uhh… nowhere...”

“Are you lying to me Riyaku?” said with a soft stern voice.

“I’m not lying!” still trying to avoid eye contact by looking at the ground.

“Well... if you aren’t lying about trying to sneak off then come help me clean up. After we’re done we’ll start to head out to the city.”

“Alright...” replied with a slight whining tone while walking back to the table.

They clean up, putting his school work and supplies back on the shelf when Tsubaki calls out. “Oh, and Kota.”

“Yeah, Tsubaki?” I ask wonder what he wants from me.

“Go get ready and put your shoes on, we’ll soon be done cleaning up. And don’t forget a jacket. It’s raining some.”

“Okay!”

I then go over to the entrance where all our shoes are and grab my shoes and my jacket, slipping them both on and going to sit down, patiently waiting for Riyaku and Tsubaki to come when they get done cleaning up. Not long after I got done they came and did the same. Once done we head out for the day.

Outside, there’s a slight drizzle, just enough to still need a jacket. Looking around you might see some bikes parked up against a house or someone coming home from work and leaving for work but not that many of those are around here, especially outside our home. Well, we begin to travel out to the city now, going down a small hill of a road to start our journey. Once at the bottom of the hill we take a right to get to the main road which is only a block over from where we live. Once at the main road, Tsubaki has us take his hands as we cross over to the other side of the road. We then continue down this same road for about a half hour until we get to the city. On our way, we talk a bit but mostly we’re just focused on the walk so not much is being said between us. As we near the city Tsubaki tells us we’re here to pick up a few groceries and a few other things for the home so that’s where we head. Sogo Chiba is what the place is called. It was a once popular place to shop that was close to us, it wasn’t a large shopping center since it wasn’t a big city but it was popular for this small city we were in.

Soon enough we get there and head inside, Tsubaki telling us what we need, where we need to go and such. We first head to one of the stores in the center called Daiso, once inside Tsubaki tells the both of us that we’re looking for some bathroom necessities such as toothpaste, body wash, and shampoos. It’s a small store so Tsubaki lets us wander around on our own, usually if it’s a big store we must stick with him. Once Tsubaki tells us we can go and look around, Riyaku heads off in one direction and I head off the other. Looking around the store I spotted this electric toothbrush and my first thought of it is that it’s cool and I that I want it so I need to ask Tsubaki. So, I pick it off the shelf and go to find him, once I find him I go up and ask “Tsuki! Can I get this cool toothbrush?”

“Do you need a new toothbrush Riyaku?” he asked.

“Well… my toothbrush is getting old and I could use a new one, plus this one is cool!”

“What makes it so cool?”

“Cause its Paw Patrol on it Tsuki!”

“I guess you can get it then.”

“Yay!” I said happily.

I put the toothbrush into the basket that has a few things that Tsubaki has got for the home. Since I already went around the store I decided to just follow Tsubaki around for the remainder of our time in this store. Nearing the end of our time in the store we go meet up with Riyaku to see what he’s been up to. Upon discovering him we see him in the candy aisle with a lot of candy in his arms. I look over to Tsubaki where he has this look disbelief with what Riyaku has. We walk over, with Tsubaki having to explain to Riyaku that he can’t get all that candy he has and that he has to settle with just some of it. Riyaku, trying to convince him to try to get him to allow as much candy as he can get but quickly loses to Tsubaki because he said he either has to get only a few things of candy or none since he couldn’t buy all that Riyaku wanted. After being told that he has to get just some or it would be nothing, he sighs in defeat and picks only a few, mostly just his favorites such as Kasugai gummies and Pocky and hands them to Tsubaki. We then head up to the register to pay for our items. After we pay for our items we head out of the store and Tsubaki asks us a question.

“So where do you boys want to go next?”

“Kiddy Land!” me and Riyaku both said in unison.

“Yeah! I want to go to Kiddy Land and buy all the stuff!” I said and Riyaku agrees with me.

“Whoa, boys. You can only get one thing here today. Okay?”

“But...” we both said.

“No buts,” Tsubaki told us.

“Okay Tsuki…” we said.

“Let’s go, boys,” Tsubaki said.

So that’s where we headed next, Kiddy Land, a popular toy store. As we got there we started to run inside with Tsubaki in the background telling us not to run but we didn’t hear and continued inside. Riyaku headed around towards the back of the store, seeming to know what he wants and I go around to look at the Pokémon stuff. Some time looking, I pick out a Pokémon Lego set. After spending some time in the store and looking around I head back to Tsubaki. There was Tsubaki near the front of the store with Riyaku, who was holding onto something closely, as I got closer I saw that he was holding one of the Rilakkuma plushes from the back of the store which is probably why he went back there first and was done before me. I walk up to him and tell him that he picked a nice plush. Riyaku looks over, a little embarrassed and red over the comment I just made as he hugs the plush closer to himself. He always wanted to get one of those plushes but was always too scared and embarrassed to ask for one. We give our stuff over to Tsubaki as he places them on the counter to pay for.

As he finishes paying, Riyaku asks with red overtaking his face, “Can I hold mine…?”

“Sure, you can.” He says as he hands it over to him, Riyaku quick to grab it and hold it tight. “Well then, are you boys ready to head home and get something to eat?”

“I am,” Riyaku says tired from all the walking.

“Same,” I say.

“Then let’s go head home.”

So that’s what we did. We walk out of the shopping complex and begin to start our walk home. As we are walking I try to strike up a conversation with Riyaku.

“So Riyaku, what are you gonna name your new plushie?” I asked curiously wanting to know.

“Uhh… I don't know. I was thinking of naming him Kuma.”

“Oh cool. I like that name!”

“T-thanks.”

Tsubaki chimes in “Boys, looks like we got to hurry, looks like it's going to rain soon and we don’t want to be trapped out here when that happens.” He turns around to look at us and notices Riyaku is running into the street. He looks and sees a cat just stranded, scared. He calls out “Riyaku, come back he-” he cuts out with a loud screech of tires.

I hear Tsubaki calling out and I look back to see Riyaku’s body lying on the road. “Riyaku!!!” I scream, running over to him and this old lady is getting out of her car panicking saying things like, I didn't see him and he came out of nowhere and keeps repeating things trying to calm herself as this kid is lying lifelessly in the street with some blood coming from his head. Tsubaki runs over to me and Riyaku, I’m sitting over my big brother’s body, I’m shaking him trying to get him to wake up, “Riyaku, wake up. Please.. just wake up. I love you. I can’t lose you. Please just wake up.” I shake him some more with tears streaming down my face, getting blood on my small shaking hands. I lay my head on his chest, wetting his shirt with my tears, “Please wake up Riyaku” I mutter with my voice shaking.

Tsubaki comes over to me and squatted down next to me, placing his arm around me and tells me, “It’s going to be alright Kota. It’s going to be alright. I called for help and they're going to help him.”

I don't move from where I am and cry out “I'm scared, Daddy.”

“I know. I am too. Help is coming.” He rubs my back in small circles trying to calm me, somewhat helping but not much as it just makes me cry more.

As this was happening the sounds of sirens were coming ever so closer to the scene of a boy, lying lifelessly in the street and his brother crying over him. It kept getting louder and louder as they grew closer, eventually overtaking the area with blaring sound. The police and paramedics start getting out of their vehicles. You can hear the police call out to bystanders to clear the area so the medics can reach the what could be a dying boy. The paramedics rush over, both to where Riyaku lays. Tsubaki pulls me back so they can get to him, my hands still covered with blood, my older brother’s blood. I still can’t believe what happened. I’m still shaken up and terrified as to what will become of him. I don't want him to die. He can’t die, not like this. I can hear Tsubaki telling me, “It’s going to be alright. They're going to take good care of him.” I wasn't paying much attention to him as I was focused on one thing, my older brother who the paramedics were helping. One of them comes over to where we were standing and asks if were his family. Tsubaki replies to them telling them that we’re his family. The paramedic then asks us questions such as: “Is the boy allergic to anything, Does he take any medications, and what led up to the accident.” Tsubaki tries to answer all of their questions before getting taken along with Riyaku in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

On our ride to the hospital, one of the medics tries to tell me, “Your brother is going to be alright. We’re taking him to the hospital and they're going to take good care of him.” She looks over to Tsubaki and says “We’re going over to the University Hospital. Your son is going to be alright, he unconscious and bleeding from the head but he’s still breathing which is good.”

“Thank you,” Tsubaki tells the female medic who’s trying to control the bleeding from Riyaku’s head.

It was a short ride as we reached the hospital and they rush to get the boy out and into the emergency room. They pull the stretcher into the back to get him taken care of with Tsubaki in tow. He pauses and tells me to wait in the waiting room as he goes back with the paramedics and Riyaku. I want to come back but I agree with Tsubaki and wait for him to come back. I wait around for what seems to be hours before Tsubaki comes back.

“Tsuki!” I call out to him as he comes to join me. “Is he alright?” I ask wondering how Riyaku is.

“He’s doing fine. They took x-rays of him and stopped the bleeding from his head. He has a broken arm also.” Tsubaki sits in front of me and takes a breath before he continues, “Riyaku hasn’t woken up yet. They told me he’s in a coma.”

“What’s a coma, Tsuki?”

“Well kiddo, it's like he’s asleep but nothing you do can wake him up.”

“Will big bro ever wake up?” I say, tears forming in my eyes.

“Little one. Hey, it’s going to be alright.” He says as he hugs me tightly. “I want him to wake up just as bad as you do but they don’t know when he will wake up. We just got to wait and stay strong for him. Right?”

I wipe away some of my tears that were forming but they just keep coming. “I don't know if I can stay strong. I'm scared he might not wake up.”

“It’s alright if you don’t know how but we’re going to be here the whole time with Riyaku waiting for him to wake up. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

The doctor then comes out and begins to talk to Tsubaki. I’m listening in to what he’s saying in hopes to see what happened to my brother. The doctor is going off and telling Tsubaki everything that is wrong with him. I don’t really understand what the doctor is talking about much as he’s is using much more advanced words than what I know. He starts off by talking about how Riyaku’s hippocampus got damaged in the accident.

“Hippo… what? Like the animal?” I questioningly ask.

The doctor lets out a little laugh and says to me, “The hippocampus. It’s a part of your brain.”

“Oh, okay,” I say now understanding what he said.

He then goes on and says that the hippocampus is the part of the brain that holds his long-term memories so he might suffer from some memory loss. I continue to listen in to their discussion.

“So what does that mean for Riyaku? What kind of memory loss?” Tsubaki asks.

“Well sir, it means he might not remember who he is, past memories or even his family.” The hippocampus is responsible for storing long-term memories,” the doctor says. “But don’t worry. I have seen the same case with others and after a while, they regain their memories.”

“Okay… How long would it take for him to regain them?” Tsubaki asks.

“Well, we don’t know. Could be a few days, weeks or months.”

“Oh...”

“Is that bad?” I ask.

“Don’t worry kiddo. It’s nothing bad. It’s just that your brother might not remember things.”

“Okay Tsuki.”

They then go on to talk more but I don't listen in this time. Towards the end of their discussion, Tsubaki turns to where I was sitting and tells me that we’re going home for the night and that we’ll be back when we are able to stay with Riyaku. After a little bit of protest of wanting to stay with my brother, Tsubaki convinces me that we have to leave and that we’ll be back as soon as we can stay. We then head home and we decide to go to sleep for the night as it has been a long day for us.


	2. The Next Few Days

The next few days are the same, the same kind of nightmares and the days being boring and not fun without Riyaku. I miss him and all the fun games and adventures we had. I’ve haven’t been doing much anymore. Maybe I was getting depressed over what happened but all I knew was that I wished Riyaku would get better soon.

I hear Tsubaki call out from the other room, “Kiddo, come out of your for a little and eat. You haven’t been yourself after what happened and you need to eat.”

He was right. I haven't been myself the past few days. I’ve been staying alone in my room and I wasn’t eating right anymore. I probably got him all worried so I decided to go out of my room for a little to see Tsubaki. As I walked out into the living room where Tsubaki was, I was greeted by him as he didn’t really see much of me the past few days.

“Hey kiddo, how you holding up? I know these things can be tough for you but you should come out more and socialize and eat better. It will improve your mood than if you just sit alone in your room. We can see about inviting Ryō over so you have some company other than me, plus I bet you haven’t really seen him since school started. Would you like that?”

Thinking about it, I really haven’t seen Ryō in a while and it would be nice to see him and spend time to get my mind off of what happened and Riyaku. Ryō always brings me happiness and he’s one of my best friends so I guess it would be a good thing to have him over.

“Yeah.. I would like to see him.”

“Okay then. I’ll go call his parents and see if they can come down. I’ll let you know what they say but I don’t think it’ll be a problem. It is a weekend after all.”

I then head over to the kitchen for a snack before I head to the table and wait to see if Ryō can come over. As I am nearly done eating, Tsubaki comes over to tell me if they’re coming or not.

“So, they told me they’ll be down in an hour. I’m happy that you came out and ate and are now seeing one of your friends.”

“Yeah, I guess I was getting lonely without Riyaku around.”

“Well it’s good you agreed to seeing him. So how have you been these past few days?”

“I’m doing fine I guess.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

I didn’t want to tell him how I really been doing. I didn’t want to worry him too much after everything. I mean I wasn’t doing terrible, everything was just fine if I had to guess. I guess I wasn’t really great cause I haven’t really slept cause of all the nightmares I’ve been having since the first one but I couldn’t tell him.

“How about you go do something while you wait so you’re not just sitting around doing nothing for an hour.” Tsubaki tells me.

“Okay.” I say before walking back to my room.

So I just sit around on the bed, coloring in one of my coloring books for about an hour. After a while I hear Tsubaki open the door and the sound of people getting greeted. I get up from off the bed and head to my door and peered out. Coming inside is Ryō and his father, Mr. Tatsuki. Ryō notices me looking out of my room and comes walking over.

“Hey Kota!” says Ryō. “Want to play with some of your action figures?”

“Uh sure.”

We then head into my room, I get out my action figures and we both sit down on the floor together.

“I want to be the green Power Ranger!” Ryō says. “Since it’s my favorite color.”

“Okay. I’ll be the blue one.”

After a while of playing, Ryō says to me, “So my dad told me about what happened to Riyaku. I hope you are doing alright.”

“I guess I can tell you since we are friends but I’ve been having nightmares for almost a week now so I haven’t really slept much so I’ve been pretty tired and I haven’t been eating much.”

“Then let’s go see about getting something to eat.”

“Alright I guess.”

They both then head out to the living room where Tsubaki and Mr. Tatsuki are sitting and talking.

“Hey Tsubaki. Can we get something to eat since Kota hasn’t been really eating which I think you already know.” Ryō asks.

“Sure boys. I was thinking of making some sushi and rice for us. You and your father can join in and have some. Is that good?”

“It’s good for us!” Ryō says. “How about you, dad?”

“I think it sounds pretty good. How about I help you out making it Tsubaki.” Mr. Tatsuki says.

“Okay. Ryō and Kota, how ‘bout you guys keep yourselves distracted for a little while, while me and Mr. Tatsuki prepare the food.”

“Okay.” me and Ryō say heading back into the room to play.

After about half an hour or so, Ryō’s father calls out, “Hey boys, food’s done!”

We then get up from playing and run out to get some food. We sit down at the table where all the food is laid out. Once everyone was seated, we say our usual thanks and begin eating.

After we finish eating we head back to the room to play. Mr. Tatsuki tells Ryō that they’ll be leaving in 2 hours and to have fun.

After a little bit of playing again Ryō asks about Riyaku, “So what happened? I heard he got hit by a car. Is he okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it..” I say getting a little teary eyed as I wipe away some of the tears.

“Ah I’m sorry Kota. I didn’t mean to upset you. Come here.” Ryō says as he pulls me into his arms. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. Let’s lay in the bed a little until you feel better. Okay?”

“Okay..” I say wiping away more tears.

So we lay in bed for a while until Mr. Tatsuki comes in to get him. When he arrives at the door and sees us, he whispers to Tsubaki to come see to see Ryō and me curled up in bed, sleeping soundly.

“Aww, Ryō’s tail and ears are showing.” Tsubaki said.

“Yeah, they usually come out when he’s sound asleep or around someone he’s comfortable with or trusts.” Mr. Tatsuki says.

“At least Kota is asleep. Ryō told me before we ate that Kota hasn’t really slept cause of nightmares and this is probably the first good sleep he’s getting. I can’t bear to wake them up.”

“We don’t have to wake them up. Ryō can spend the night if that’s alright with you.” Mr. Tatsuki said.

“I’m fine with that. I feel like Ryō helps Kota out a lot. He hasn’t been himself since the accident and Kota actually looked happy with him.”

“Well I can bring Ryō down more often after school if you’d like to spend with Kota. I think Kota would appreciate it.” Mr. Tatsuki said.

“That would alright with me.”

“Okay, well I gotta get going now. I can pick Ryō up later in the evening tomorrow since he doesn’t have school. Bye now.” Mr. Tatsuki says as he leaves.


	3. Tomorrow

I wake up the next morning, having a full night’s sleep and not having a single nightmare at all. I look around to find Ryō laying in bed with me, his arm around me, fast asleep. I thought to myself: “Was Ryō being here with me help me not have any nightmares? Maybe.”

I look around the room in search of Riyaku but then it came to me. He’s not here. He hasn’t been around all week. How could I forget. Then I started to feel tears to form and fall down my face. I was crying. Why was I crying? I couldn’t stop them from coming and coming. I grab the plush Riyaku got the day he was hit. I grabbed and cried into it. I held it like I would Riyaku if he came back right now. I would hold him with everything I got. I don’t want to lose Riyaku. No I didn’t, I knew that. I love Riyaku with everything I got. I then pushed my face into the plush and just let out a muffled scream of Riyaku’s name. I just couldn’t believe he was not with me. I miss having to wake him up and him always refusing to get up. I miss spending my time with big bro.

Ryō, starting to wake up, hears me crying and jumps up and hold me. It’s alright he keeps telling me, holding me closely. But I know it’s not alright. Riyaku is in the hospital and I couldn’t stop it. If only I was paying more attention to him. I kept crying but this time in Ryō’s arms.

“What’s wrong Kota?” He asks as he hold me tight.

“I-I just..” I try to compose myself before I finish. “I just.. miss Riyaku a lot.”

Ryō holds me tighter and tells me, “It’s going to be alright. Riyaku is going to be alright.”

I pull away and accidentally yell, “But what if he won’t be alright!” I realize what I did and say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” I fall into his arms and begin crying again.

“It’s alright. I can’t promise you that he’ll be alright but people are trying their best to help him.”

“Okay.. I guess so.”

“He’s going to be alright.” Ryō says again.

Ryō hold me until I feel better and then asks, “Hey Kota, want to go get breakfast? I think Tsubaki is awake.”

“Uh sure. I guess I’m a little hungry.” 

We then head out of the room to the kitchen to see if Tsubaki is there. When we couldn’t find him there we headed to his room. Not there either. I start to panic to where he could be. Maybe he’s outside? I head to the front door to check and not there either. 

“Where’s Tsuki?! What if he got taken by the World Eater?!” I say panicked.

“Kota, calm down. I’m sure he’s fine and you know that the World Eater is just a legend. Who knows if he’s even real. Also if you are still hungry I spotted some fruit cups in the fridge we can have till he returns.” 

I head over to the fridge and pick out one of the fruit cups and sit down at the table with Ryō where he’s already eating his. While eating our snack Ryō asks me a question.

“Are you okay? I just want to make sure.” 

“Oh, umm, I’m fine I guess.” 

Just then the front door opens with Tsubaki walking through. I get up out of my seat, running over to him and I hug him.

“Where were you!?” I ask loudly.

“I was just out at the hospital. I got a call from one of the doctors about Riyaku and they needed me to come in real quick. I was hoping to be back before you guys woke up but I guess I got stuck a little longer than I would of liked.”

“I thought you were taken by the World Eater!”

“I’m still here Kota. I wasn’t taken.” Tsubaki says patting my head. 

“Okay… I was just scared you were gone too.”

“Did you guys eat anything yet?” Tsubaki asks.

“We both had a fruit cup.” Ryō says.

“Okay, if you guys want anything more just let me know. I’ll be in my room.”

“Okay Tsuki.” I say. “I think I’m going to sleep some more. Ryō, wanna come?”

“Sure.” Ryō says. 

We then head into the room, I get up into my bed and Ryō heads over to the other available bed and gets in. I try to head to sleep for what seems like a half hour but just can’t for the life of me fall asleep. My mind just wanders and I just start worrying about how I miss my brother. I try to shut those thoughts out but nothing is working. I turn over in bed to face Ryō. I try to get his attention but it seems like he’s asleep. So I get out of my bed and head over to where he is sleeping. I nudge him softly trying to get him awake. After about three nudges he stirs awake and turns over to me. 

“Yes Kota?” He asks. 

“Uhh… I was wondering if I could maybe… sleep with you. I’m scared of sleeping alone and getting nightmares.” 

“Of course you can.” He says as he lifts the covers up so I can get in.

I climb into the bed and lay next to Ryō and try to fall back to sleep and the problem still persists of not being able to sleep. 

“Uh hey, do you think I could snuggle you?”

“Sure.” He says sleepily. 

I then get closer to Ryō, laying my head on his chest, listening to the soft sound of his calming heartbeat. He starts to run his fingers through my hair and before I knew it I was falling asleep without a problem. It’s like Ryō gives me the sense of relaxation that my brother used to give me. After about an hour or two of our small nap, Ryō stirred me awake since he was already up for a while but was trying not to bother me and just let me sleep so he just stayed snuggling me. 

Noticing I’m stirring awake Ryō says while playing with my hair, “Morning Kota. Sleep well?” 

“Mhm.” I say sleepily. “I didn’t have any nightmares either.” 

“That’s good. Want to get up?” He asks.

“Hmm… I just kinda want to stay in bed and snuggle you.” 

Ryō giggles a little and then kisses my forehead. “Okay. We can stay here until you want to get up or until Tsuki comes and gets us.” 

About an hour has passed and that’s when Tsubaki comes to the room to see what we are doing. He then asks if I want to go see Riyaku in the hospital sometime today and Ryō can come along if we go before he has to leave. I think about it some and come to the conclusion that I want to see Riyaku. I haven’t seen him since the accident. I’m thinking that maybe the reason Tsubaki was called into the hospital was because Riyaku was awake. But what if he’s not? Should I just ask Tsubaki if he’s awake or not? I’m kinda scared to find out because I don’t want to hear that he’s not awake yet. So I’m just going to wait till I see him at the hospital. But first I need to eat because I’m quite hungry for only having a fruit cup this morning. 

I tell Tsubaki, “I’m quite hungry. Can we have something to eat then go see Riyaku right after?”

“Sure. Ryō, are you hungry at all?” Tsubaki asks. 

Ryō nods so we get out of bed and head to the table to sit. Me and Ryō talk to each other while we wait for Tsubaki to cook the food. As we then get our food and everyone is sat down we say our thanks and begin to eat. As we finish up and puts our plates away Tsubaki tells me to go get changed out of my pajamas so I head back to my room and head to the dresser, getting a pair of clothes out before sitting on the bed and getting switched out of my clothes and putting on the new ones. I then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the potty. Once I finish I head to the living room where everyone is and tell Tsubaki that I finished getting ready. 

“Tsuki. I’m done.” I say 

“Oh good. Just get your shoes on and-” Tsubaki replies before getting cut off with his phone ringing, he looks at his phone and then looks at me and says, “Kota, go get your shoes on and I’ll be there in just a minute.” 

He then heads off to take his call and I go to put on my shoes. I wonder who could be calling him and not even a few minutes into his call he bursts out saying, “What do you mean he’s missing?!” he looks up at his phone and looks over at me and Ryō and then goes back to his phone call. Wait, who could be missing I wonder. I start to think but nothing comes to mind. I don’t even know who he’s talking to to begin with so I just try to forget about it. Then Tsubaki gets off his phone call, comes over to us, looking scared and panicked, and says, “Boys, I’m sorry but we’re not going. Something just came up and I need to be there and I don’t want to worry you boys so I’m having Ryō look over you Kota until his father can come over to watch you guys. 

“But I really wanted to go though…” I say. 

“No buts. Ryō’s father will be here in about an hour. Be good for him. Okay?” Tsubaki tells me. 

“Okay Tsuki…”

“Good. Now I gotta go. I don’t know when I’ll be back but I’ll call Ryō’s father and let him know. Oh and take care of Kota will you Ryō?”

“You can count on me!” Ryō says. 

“Thanks. Now bye boys. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Tsubaki then walks out of the house and leaves just me and Ryō alone. 

“So Ryō, what do you want to do while we wait for your dad? Wanna just watch TV?” 

“Sure.” Ryō responds. 

So we take our shoes back off and set them down by the door and head to the living room and sit on the couch and begin watching some cartoons. After what seems like an hour or so Ryō’s father walks in and greets us both. 

“Hi kids. What are you guys up to?” His father asked.

“Just watching some cartoons.” Ryō responds. 

“Hey, uhh Mr. Tatsuki. Do you know where Tsuki went?” I ask. 

“Please call me Satoru. I might know where he went but has informed me not to worry you guys so my lips are sealed. Sorry Kota.” 

“Oh okay…” I say. 

“Don’t worry kiddo. He just had somewhere he needed to be. He’ll be back.” 

“I’m just curious about…” I say, trailing off my thought. 

“Curious about what?” Satoru asks. 

“Eh nevermind. It's probably nothing.” 

“Okay kiddo. If you feel like it is something feel free to ask me. Okay?” 

“Okay Mr Tat- I mean Satoru.” 

“Now boys. What do you guys want to do while we wait for Tsubaki to get back?” 

“Can we go somewhere?” Ryō asks. 

“Depends on where you are thinking of going.” Satoru says.

“Well I was thinking we can go to the science center in town. I heard at school that they got a new dino exhibit and I really wanted to go with Kota. Since recently has been bad for him I thought it could cheer him up some.” Ryō says.   
“Well I don’t know how long Kota’s father will be gone and I don’t want him to just come back to an empty house wondering where you guys disappeared to.” 

“Can’t you just call him Daddy? Tell him where we’re going and that maybe he can meet us there when he’s done?” 

“I could do that. Let me just call him and we’ll see what he thinks.” 

With that being said Satoru takes his phone out of his pocket and begins to dial my father. He walks over to the kitchen to take his call and after a few minutes of them talking and discussing, he hangs up his phone and comes back over to us.   
“Okay kiddos. He said we could and that he’d meet us when he gets done with what he’s doing. So go get your shoes on and I’ll drive us there as soon as your done. Okay?” Satoru says to us. 

“Okay!” Me and Ryō say together before putting our shoes back on from earlier. Once we finish putting our shoes back on we tell Satoru that we’re done. 

“Okay kiddos. Let’s get in the car!” 

We then head outside and Ryō tries to open the door but ends up not being able to open it. So Satoru comes over and helps us by opening the door. Ryō climbs in, sitting in his usual spot, which is right in the middle. I try to climb in too but just can’t seem to do it so Satoru picks me up and places me next to Ryō. 

“I’m sure Ryō there can help you with your seat belt.” Satoru says. 

“I think I can!” Ryō says. 

Ryō first gets his seat belt clicked in and then helps me. He reaches over to grab the seat belt, pulling it over me and clicks it in. 

“I got it Daddy!” Ryō says. 

“Good job. Now let me get in and we’ll be right off.”

Satoru closes our door and gets in the driver’s seat. He turns on some music and we then head to the science center. I talk to Ryō on our where there about the science center because I’ve never been there. Soon enough we get there and we find a place to park across the street in a parking garage. Satoru turns off the car and gets out. Once he’s out he opens the back door for us and Ryō unclicks the seat belt for us and Satoru helps me out of the car and Ryō helps himself out. 

“Okay boys, we’re here. Let me get one thing out of the car for Ryō.” Satoru says while getting a leashed backpack out. 

“Aw Daddy. I don’t need that! I can walk like a good boy! Plus it’s embarrassing to wear in front of Kota. Also why doesn’t he need to wear one and I do?” Ryō asks, his face turning red.

“Well we all know that you have a tendency to run off when you get excited and we don’t need anything to happen to you. You’ll just wear it until we get inside. Sound fair?” 

“Fiiiiine.” Ryō says while his face is still red. 

Satoru then hands the backpack to Ryō and he puts it on. His father taking hold of the leash. 

“Let’s go boys.”

We then head out of the parking garage and get down to the street. Satoru extends his hand towards me for me to hold as we cross so I grab two of his fingers which is all my tiny hands can hold onto and we then cross the street. Once across we head inside the center and wait in line to get to the counter to pay. We wait for a little bit until we get to the counter to where a lady stands.

“How many people are with you today sir?” Asks the lady at the counter. 

“One adult and two kids.” Satoru responds. 

“That’ll be 5000 yen please.”

He then takes out his wallet and pays. We then headed inside to the main part of the center. 

“Ryō, we can take your backpack off now.”

“Finally!” Ryō says while quickly taking it off and hands it to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terrible ending but that's just how it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's unfinished... Maybe one day I'll pick it back up but as it looks that won't happen.


End file.
